The present invention relates to a lighting device for vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to a lighting device for vehicles, which has at least one light source and a holder formed for supporting the light source and provided with at least one electrical contact element.
Such a lighting device is disclosed by DE-A 21 24 930. The lighting device is designed in the form of a lamp and has a reflector into which a light source can be inserted. For the light source a holder is provided, into which the light source can be inserted and which can be fastened in an opening in the reflector vertex. The holder has electrical contact elements, on which the light source comes to rest and which can be connected to at least one electrical lead for connecting to a voltage source. The electrical lead is led in from the outside to the holder and requires a seal on the holder. the holder has a covering in the form of a cap made of electrically insulating material. At the point of connection of the holder to the reflector, a seal is likewise necessary. Since the holder is always connected to the electrical lead, manipulation of the holder for the assembly or disassembly of the light source is made more difficult.
In the case of lighting devices for vehicles, it is an aim to keep the number of separate electrical leads necessary for them small and to combine the latter in one single cable loom. In addition, it is an aim to provide as few connection points as possible for the electrical leads on the lighting device. These requirements cannot be fulfilled in the case of the known lighting device.